Forgotten But Reunited
by StarReader2009
Summary: Many years had passed by that led to my death along with my brothers. I sacrificed everything I could have had for the sake of him. But I can't fault him despite his attempts to start war with the humans once more after centuries of peace. Now I live a new life where there is always danger but my brother and I were reunited once more. We may have forgotten but we were reunited. R


_For many years I've lived as royalty, but filled with pain and sorrow as many lives were lost both human and creature alike. When my father the king made a truce with the humans, everyone celebrated and cheered in happiness as the war was over. However, not everyone was happy or willing to make peace for or with the humans._

_My brother the prince who had unintentionally led the king to make the treaty was angered and couldn't understand why the king had so willingly surrendered and offered the peace treaty with the humans. The prince was so filled with the determination, the will to help our people that he left in exile with a promise that the Golden Army that had caused many blood to shed over the trees on the Old World will rise again._

_After that I had never seen my brother again; at least not for many years. Things had changed as the years passed by with no sign of the prince and the remembrance of his promise began to slowly fade as well as the humans' knowledge of our kind. The humans forgot that we still existed as they began to cut down our trees, minimized our population, and sent us hiding still with the knowledge of the treaty with the humans. Here and there were attacks from other creatures or humans from other worlds whose hearts had grown black with evil intentions. I had never thought my brother would have become one of those people. Unfortunately, my prayers weren't answered; in fact, they fell on deaf ears._

_When the prince came back to the world, he had unleashed tooth fairies on the humans which ate them alive. I didn't believe that my brother would keep on his promise, not until he returned to our home with the crown piece to control the Golden Army. When the treaty came into action, the king had divided the crown into three pieces giving one to the humans (as gift of peace), one piece for him, and the last piece to me. After many years of exile, I had partially lost the memory of what the prince looked like. It took the first meeting in our home to realize how much my brother had changed. He had grown more determined and more stubborn as well as he had grown stronger. Many years ago the prince would have lost after a few spars with our guards; no longer was that a problem for him._

_After trying to convince our father and the people in the court that to awaken the Golden Army to reclaim our land and our rights was the right direction to go, the king ordered that the prince's punishment would be death if he had continued with his plan. The guards went after him in pairs to kill him however the prince had grown smarter as well in fighting with very few hits on his person. There was a moment after he was punched in the face and killed another guard, he looked at me with the concern I remember my brother had shown me before his exile while I looked at him in horror and fear. I notice the blood dripping from his nose and quickly touched my face to see in my hand blood. I had looked back at my brother with small tears in my eyes begging him to stop. When he turned back to fight once more, he quickly incapacitated the guards and murdered the king in cold blood. I remember my hand flew to my mouth as despair, determination, and fear fell upon me. After that I ran._

_I ran quickly away with no one noticing from my brother's sight and presence. I hid for many days, protecting my mind from his to make sure he is never on my trail. After that was a blur of falling in love, watching in hope as my new friends fight for survival then… dying. I had sacrificed my life to stop my brother from killing the red demon Anung Un Rama. I remembered thinking that no more can people be harmed by my brother's hand. I looked to my brother once more in pain before giving him a small smile and weakly falling to the ground my breath heavy but short. Slowly my brother and I left this world as our skin grew thicker and harder and we became stone. When my brother had found me in hiding and used me to gain the last crown piece, I could see that he still cared about me as well as loved me. I loved him still but with the acceptance that the prince was gone and that I need to move on. I didn't completely move on until I met the man who fought along with the red demon._

_Now many of you would have wondered why I tell you my story when it had already ended… because it hasn't…_

~.~.~.~

I looked away from Rebekah and Matt who was just given an invitation to the ball tonight and my eyes got caught with another. He was handsome, was the thought that ran through my head at first glance. He had short dark hair as dark as mine but I didn't care for his looks when I watched him. It was like a thread, drawing me toward him and I blurrily couldn't recall him in any of the times that I have grown up and lived in Mystic Falls which meant he was a stranger. Unfortunately, for me, he was no stranger not until our eyes strung together.

Memories flashed before my eyes and the knowledge that had been hidden from me came back rushing in my head then time froze. We continued looking at each other as our bodies made a significant change but was not noticed by any of the people in the room. Suddenly time began to move and I blinked, looking at all my surroundings curiously before looking back at the man who watched me lovingly but confused at the same time. He tilted his head slightly back before he walked out the door.

"Hey, Caroline, I'll talk to you later, ok?" I said rushing to get all my things together and left before Caroline could say another word.

I ran outside looking left from right walking out into the parking lot by my car before someone grasped my arm. I gasped sharply turning around only sigh in relief to see the man who left the Mystic Grill earlier.

"Nuala," he spoke with some relief and confusion, raising his hand to caress my cheek.

"Brother, what is going on?" I demanded.

"I do not know, dearest," he responded. "Perhaps we were given a second chance at life." I sighed before reality came crashing down on me.

"Nuada," I spoke catching his attention. "You shouldn't have come here."

"What?" He said bewildered. "Why?" I sighed once more and gave a basic explanation of what has been going on in Mystic Falls.

"Well then," he sighed before giving me a smile. "It seems that I'm going to have to stay."

"What!" I exclaimed confused and hopeful. He stepped closer to me clasping our hands together in between us.

"I have left you alone for many years which had led you to move on to another," he began his eyes burning into mine. "I will never willingly leave your side again. I have failed to keep my promise to you before." He leant his face closer to mine catching my breath in my throat. "But I swear to you here and now that as your brother I'll protect you until my very last breath."

I stared at him in shock at how close and deeply he spoke. Besides he had left me for centuries, I had never thought that he still cared about me as strongly as he did before he went into exile. I decided then and there that I would give him a chance to redeem himself in my eyes.

"Alright," I nodded swallowing before giving a kind smile. "If you are going to stay, then I suppose I have an escort for tonight's ball." His eyebrows furrowed for a moment before he gave a smirk.

"Well then since we don't have anything to particularly wear tonight, let's go out for the rest of the day looking for the perfect outfit," Nuada suggested as my eyes lit up and I squealed in excitement.

~.~.~.~

Nuada and I walked into the mansion looking around the house curiously but my brother looked around warily. Instead of wearing the black ball gown that has been in my closet for a while, I decided to wear this white one-shoulder strap sweetheart dress, where the strap was beaded and the dress had a front slit showing off some leg that my brother and I bought earlier today along with some matching silver heels. My hair was curled delicately but pinned back from my face except for some strands that hang in front of my face.

"Are you ready?" Nuada asked me and we looked at each other.

I nodded in response, taking in a deep breath before catching sight of Stefan and Damon coming our way.

* * *

**Sorry for the cliff hanger! But I really need to recollect myself of what goes on after spending half my day writing this.**

**Also, does anyone have idea for a human name for Nuada since Nuala has lived her new life as Elena - if you haven't already figured it out- that Nuada needs the same. Plus does anyone have any suggestions (polite criticism) to make this story really good and make the tv show and movie justice. I'm very open to the suggestion of having a beta for this story so if you're hooked into this story and want to take a part of helping me create this story.**

**P.S. if you haven't guessed this story has Hellboy the Golden Army crossover more or less. If you haven't seen it and you're open to anything, I recommend you watch it.**


End file.
